


And Here is Where it Will Commence

by Dymaxion Chronofile (ShouMarufuji)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Characters added as I write them in, Humanbent, Multi, Or would it be Wizardbent? No that's lame stop, Wizard AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:48:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShouMarufuji/pseuds/Dymaxion%20Chronofile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Earth is watched over by two realms - the Hope and Doom realms. With a hatred for each other, and impossible to destroy the other, where can they turn to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Here is Where it Will Commence

The shadow of the night kept a watch over the world, casting it in a temporary position of unknowing and fear. It protected, it hid, it crept. It cradled some people into security, whilst pushing others out into full view. The bright, full moon loomed over the tops of trees, light cast through the branches. Thin beams of light pierced through the thick layer of trees.  
  
Amidst those trees, a cloaked man managed to use the darkness to his advantage. The shadows seemed to swirl around him, protecting him from the moon’s harmful light. It trailed behind, acting like a secondary cloak. On the opposite end, another man. His custard yellow robes seemed to attract the moon’s light, protecting him from shadow. Two opposites in one area.  
  
“There ain’t a need to covver yourself, is there?”  
  
At once, the dark-cloaked man grabbed the edges of his hood, pulling down the dark green hood. Red and blue eyes looked up to the purple ones above him, locking on. A smirk played on his lips.  
  
“Good evening. It’s been a while,” he commented, not looking away from the other’s eyes.  
“Stop wwith the phatic bullshit, Sol. You knoww me better than that,” the taller man hissed, stepping towards him.  
“Oh, are we on nicknames,  ED ?” Sollux asked, tilting his head ever so slightly.  
“Can’t a guy try to make this friendly? Sorry for tryin’,” Eridan replied bitterly.  
The shorter male shrugged. “There’s no need, is there? I won’t. You’ll go down pretty fast.”  
“Really, noww?” Eridan questioned, his hand digging into his robes.  
“Remember? As you grow weaker, I grow stronger,” Sollux stepped forward. “You forgot the old tale.”  
Eridan sneered. “Yin and Yang. Yeah, I remember. You’re forgettin’ one bit.”  
“Without one,” the dark-haired male pulled out his thin, crooked, dark wand.  
“The other cannot survvivve,” the other continued, brandishing his own sleek wand.  
Instead of being intimidated, this only seemed to encourage him. “Looks like you’ll get your ass kicked within an inch of your miserable life.”  
  
This had been the same old war for thousands of years. A clash between the opposing realms, both wanting control over the middle, but neither would relinquish their power. A pair of stubborn, childlike Gods, waged in a battle for something neither would ever earn. A battle where none would ever win.  
  
With the dark terrain, Sollux had the upper hand. He merged with his surroundings perfectly, the only thing that could ever give him away is the soft glint of his glasses, the reflection of the moonlight. A glint only Eridan could have picked up. Before he could react, an arm seized his throat, crushing his oesophagus. His wand tipped to the floor, hands desperately trying to grab at the arm. Nothing physical was there.  
  
“I just realised,” Sollux whispered into his ear, Eridan slowly fading out of consciousness. “I don’t have time for this. People to find, things to do. Maybe we’ll catch up later.”  
  
When the ‘arm’ had finally relinquished its grasp on his throat, Eridan’s eyes rolled back into his head, eyelids fluttering shut. The world darkened for him, his body limply falling to the floor. It was that moment, when his rival lay on the ground, unconscious, that Sollux disappeared under the comfortable, unsafe cover of the night.


End file.
